


We the Salient

by fritzy1999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Beta Scott, Gen, Kidfic, M/M, Mama Stiles, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dad Derek, Pack Mom Stiles, Second Chances, adorable baby talk, adorableness, aggressive pack, baby character not telling who, fae's that owe favours, irritating scott, lots of pictures, peter is neihter good nor bad, possible mpreg i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzy1999/pseuds/fritzy1999
Summary: Stiles has promoted himself to pack mum, and while all the pups enjoy his attention, the presence of Peter Hale has caused some tension. Animosity is running High and Stiles, the empath he is, he's torn between scolding his pups or leaving Peter for the high road. It seems a small favour can fix a whole lotta problems.





	1. Elvin Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all one needs is a second chance.

Stiles believed his pack has come a long way since the first year Scott was turned. And like every optimistic Pack Mum he takes pride in his pups and how well they work together. But there are days where he wished they could be just a little more empathic, more human when it comes to one member of the Pack.

* * *

 

"Afternoon Peter," I greet while walking past the older Hale sitting at the dining table reading a novel. The pale-eyed wolf smiles shyly in return. I sigh and frown while looking out the window to my pack, Derek has them training in the back yard. Choosing not to focus on the harsh growls and snarls I begin making sandwiches for the soon to be ravenous wolf pack.

I hear loud footsteps enter from the back door, paying little attention to the noise around me.

Isaac enters the back door and notices the older Hale at the table, ever the baby of the pack he leans over the calm wolfs chair to slump against the older wolf's shoulders. Peter smiles softly and gently scruffs up Isaac's hair.

The calm didn't last when Scott's heavy footfalls rush into the house to find Stiles, he stops short at the sight of his pack mate and Omega together.

"Isaac, hurry away from the zombie wolf or else you might die next." Guiltily and influenced by his mate Isaac backs away. Peter shoots him an empathetic look to the young wolf. 

I stand still in shock, I find myself appalled at my best friends words. I drop what I was doing and hurry out to see if Peter was alright. I enter the room to see both Isaac and Scott gone while Peter continues his novel, to everyone else the older wolf seems content, but I could spot the effect Scott's words had on him, his shoulders are slumped and eyes heavy. I feel my heart twinge in remorse for him.

"You alright?" I ask softly. Peter looks up and I see the strain in his eyes. He gives me a passive smile, one so unlike the confident or snarky grins the pack was used to.

"Just fine Luna." I frown and gently cup Peter's neck. He stiffens, shoulder's tense but slowly relaxes as I move soothing circles on the nape of his neck. Peter tenses before roughly pushing away from the table. He rolls his shoulders and exits out the back door, bypassing his nephew on the way.

Derek looks to me in confusion and I sigh in defeat. Derek's face sets in a knowing frown.

"Scott." Derek states. I nod sullenly. Derek sighs.

"I don't know what to do Derek, your Beta's are treating him like he's scum, it's not fair." I croak, tears filling my eyes. Derek walks over and slowly wraps his arms around me. I hiccup and tightly wrap my arms around his middle and nuzzle my nose into his throat. I sniff and shake as Derek rubs his hand up and down my back.

"Peter knows he's important to this pack and I know it doesn't seem like the others care, but they do. I can talk to them if you want?" Derek offers softly into my ear. I nod minutely before releasing him I scrub my face to get rid of my tears and take calming breaths.

"Okay, I'm going to go find him. Lunch is done and everything, I'll be back soon." I say while pointing to the back door. Derek nods.

* * *

Sometimes Peter wishes he had died that night of the fire all those years ago. But then again, he wouldn't have this chance to see his nephew grow into the Alpha, he always knew he'd end up being. Peter loved his family and while he may be the black sheep, Derek was his favourite out of all the members in the pack.

He saw the potential in the stubborn beta child that is sister and Alpha never saw. He saw the strength and intelligence, leadership and wit Derek possessed when it came to hunting or simple family games. Laura may have been born the Alpha, but it was always Derek, Peter found, that should have inherited that title. Peter just wished it had come to Derek's possession in a different way.

Peter sighs in defeat, hands stuffed in his pocket, reminiscing on his life. Finding a tree stub the omega sits and stares blankly into the abyss of the trees That is until a soft rustle of the leaves breaks his focus. Peter looks to his left and finds a patch of daffodil's, the older wolf snorts at the indication. Lips forming into a slow smile before he addresses the woods.

"Cecil, still up to your tricks I see." A tall lithe male step out of the tree line. His skin was translucent with willowy ebony strands laying gently on the shoulders of the male. His body was covered in silk fabrics that mould to his body, his top a soft hue of white, while his trousers were a sturdy colour of oak. The man was barefoot and he smiles impishly at Peter.

"You never were surprised by my appearances, dear Peter." Peter sighs at the familiar voice. He gazes up to his old loves liquid lavender eyes.

"Why are you here Cecil?" Peter asks tiredly. Cecil frowns and takes in his once vibrant partner.

"To give you a second chance." Cecil states. Peter furrows his brows in confusion.

"How could you possibly give me a second chance?" Peter asks. Cecil huffs.

"It's high time I return that favour from all those years ago, please my love, let me help you." The two males take in the other. After moments of silence, Peter sighs and with a hopeful gaze nods his consent to the Fae before him.

The older wolf closes his eyes and waits.

* * *

"Peter!" I've been calling the older wolf's name for the past 20 minutes and have received nothing. I begin to worry as the sun sets and the stars begin to appear. Usually, I wouldn't worry about a grown man out in the Hale forest, but after today's comments from Scott, I fear Peter finally had enough. With my will still strong I continue calling and searching.

It wasn't until another 10 minutes pass did I gain any luck. I enter a small clearing with a tree stump occupied by a Fae. While Fae's were a rarity, what startled me most was the baby the Fae was holding gently in his arm.

"Um, excuse me," I call out, I internally groan at the crack in my voice. The Fae looks up and his lavender eyes freeze me in my spot. He smiles at me and gently stands with the baby. He slowly walks to me and doesn't stop until he's a few feet away. The Fae's smile never fades and gently uncovers the blanket covering the baby's face from the wind.

"Hello Luna, I am Cecil and this baby in my arms is Peter." I look at him sceptically until he shows the baby's face to me and my heart stops.

There, in Cecil's arms was a tiny newborn with wheat colour hair fast asleep. The baby-no  _Peter_ \- looks peaceful and I watch as his tiny frame rises and falls in his slumber. I find myself before Cecil, gently scooping this tiny [ _Peter_ ](http://918aaf3936ffc916e555-88bccc41c495e4154c36fcc28d64a7f3.r99.cf2.rackcdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/DSC_9839.png)into my own arms, without realising I had moved. Peter squirms and scrunches his face in discomfort, it is then that I see his pale blue eyes blink up at me, that I knew this was Derek's uncle. Baby Peter giggles and [smile's ](http://blissfulbabyphotographer.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/Hayden-Blog-4-1040-x-650-logo.jpg)sleepy with his eyes closed before falling back to sleep. I aww and gently hold him close to my chest.

I look up towards Cecil to find the Fae gone. I turn in a circle confused. I'm brought back by Peters soft whimpers. I coo softly and wrap him tighter in his blanket.

"Shh, I got you, little man, cmon let's head back to the house. I'm sure Derek will know who this Cecil guy was and hopefully, he can turn you back." My only response from Peter was a soft snort. I giggle softly and head back to the Hale house.

* * *

I make it back to the [house ](https://odis.homeaway.com/odis/listing/c8320370-240f-4cd0-86bf-d00cf0ebb3a8.c10.jpg)to find Derek standing on the porch arms crossed and scowl in place, that is until he sees what I was carrying, then the Sourwolf did a complete 360 and rushed to my side.

"What happened?" Derek demand quietly. I bite my lip and gently remove the blanket from Peter's face to show Derek. Derek gives a subvocal whine and Peter squeaks out a purr of his own. I will admit, only to myself that my heart melted.

"I'm not entirely sure, but Cecil the Fae had something to do with our baby Peter," I explain honestly. I look up at Derek and find his gaze fixed on his tiny uncle, mouth slacked and eyes shining. He looks to me from the corner of his eyes and straightens, coughing into his hand. I decide to not comment on his flushed ears,

"Cecil was my uncle's old beau before the fire, but I don't know why he'd change him into a baby." Derek trails off as Peter squirms and whines. He shifts and fidgets with his hands. I quirk a brow at his restlessness before giving him a knowing look.

"Why Derek Hale, do you want to hold  _baby_ Peter?" I tease lightly and adore the glowing flush that blooms on the Alpha's cheeks. Derek looks to his feet and stammers.

"W-well, um, m-maybe, I-I.." Derek looks up at me through his lashes with a pleading look and I feel my heart skip at the sight. Gently I cradle Peter in my hands and encourage Derek to come closer.

"Alright, support his head-yep just like that-aww look at you being such a natural with him." I coo at the Alpha who places tiny Peter close to his neck and gently strokes his thumb up and down his back, slowly rocking back and forth as Peter settles once more.

I watch in silence and take in this side of Derek. The side was the Alpha is relaxed and softly purring into the pups ear, letting the vibration lull Peter to sleep. I watch as his face relaxes and his whole demeanour changes into this pliant,  _soft_ wolf. This Derek was an older brother, a cousin and in this moment a father. I had to look away or else I might begin to fantasize about something that I knew could never happen.

"Let's head inside, temperatures going to drop soon." I jump at Derek's voice and I can feel my flush cover my cheeks.

"Y-yea that's probably a good idea, can't have little Peter freezing now can we?" I coo at the tiny wolf, I catch Derek's warm smile at his tiny uncle from the corner of my eye. 

I step back and follow Derek into the house, the change in scent and temperature has Peter wriggle and whine in high pitches, I find myself straining from going to Derek to help calm the pup. Instead, I watch as Derek rubs his scruff gently against Peter's cheek and send out another subvocal purr. instantly Peter calms and snorts. I giggle and make my way into the kitchen to heat up so milk. I thank internally on my decision to switch to 1% aka homo milk for my dad and the wolves since let's be honest, teenage wolves do not fill up on the 2% stuff.

I came to realise that we had no baby supplies, like nothing. I groan in frustration. I grab the bowl of warm milk and head out to the living room to find Derek sitting on the couch with Peter in his lap, surrounded by his Beta's. I sit next to him and gently reach out for Peter.  Derek whines in the back of his throat and I watch his eyes drop before he realised what he did.

He clears his throat but everyone could see the flush dusting his cheeks as he passes me the infant. I smile shyly and once situated grab the bowl and douse my index finger in. Carefully I bring it to Peters' lips and watch as the pup whimpers before opening his tiny mouth and suck off the milk on my finger. I continue the processes while trying not to mind everyone including Derek staring at me.

Thankfully the trance was broken.

* * *

"Why do you have a baby?" Scott demands face scrunched up in confusion. I glance up at him evenly and turn to Derek, quirking a brow. Derek nods.

"The baby is actually Peter, we're not really sure how long he'll be staying like this but it seems like an old Fae friend of his has changed him," Derek explains, eyes never leaving his uncle.

"But why a baby?" Isaac asks quietly.

"Because this is Peter's second chance." I jump at the new voice and all the wolves in the room sprouted fangs and claws, well not all. 

My jump startles Peter awake and the poor infant hit with the wave of anger in the room begins to scream in fear. All the beta's flinch while Derek shifts back and calmly lean close to Peter, sending calm subvocal purrs to the pup as I hold him close to my neck. Peter nuzzles into my throat, subconsciously scenting me and returning his own tiny purrs.

I try to calm my racing heart and gently sooth the infant with soft coos and rubbing my thumb in a circular motion on his back. Once it seems like Peter has calm down enough, I resume feeding him, all the while glaring at all the betas.

Cecil giggles in his corner and I shoot him a piercing glare as well.

"Hello Cecil," Derek greets with tight shoulders. Cecil smiles whimsically to the Alpha.

"Hello, Derek. My how you have grown. Just as handsome as your uncle at your age, anyway. As I said, Your uncle had always wanted to do right by you Derek, he loves you more than you realise. So I owed him a favour from years ago, though I'm sure he didn't expect to be a newborn, beggars can't be chooser as that human saying goes." I frown at his explanation and look down at the suckling pup in my hand.

"How long will he be like this?" I ask softly and look over to the Fae. Cecil smiles ruefully.

"Unfortunately this favour cannot be undone, Peter wished for a new beginning, so I gave him a rebirth. He will grow like any child but while he may have once been your uncle Derek, he will no longer have the memories of his past. But he is still your blood, this was his chance to be good in his own eyes Derek, please don't make him regret it." I turn to Derek and see the unshed tears gather.

He nods in understanding and gently runs his fingers over his soft head. I watch as he smiles wistfully at the newborn. I catch his wrist and our eyes meet. I look into his malachite eyes and smile reassuringly. He gives a shy eye crinkle in return. We turn back to Cecil to find him....gone. I groan aloud.

"Dude needs to seriously learn how to say goodbye properly," I complain and just like that the tension dissipates. All the betas turn their sharp gazes to me and I shrink back, carefully curling around Peter and baring my teeth in return.

"That's enough," Derek rumbles and watches the betas shrink and transform back. 

Scott huffs and crosses his arms with a pout, Isaac whimpers and hides behind his mate after submitting to Derek. Boyd cast a guilty look towards Derek and I but stays silent. Erica puffs out her cheeks.

"So what? We have to take care of this mutt?" I stare at her slack jaw and am startled at the loud snarl that escapes Derek. Peter wails and I flinch at the sudden pitch. I stare at the wolfed out Alpha and watch as Erica shrinks back, neck bare. I stand quickly and rush to the kitchen.

There I gently rock Peter back and forth and hear Derek angrily scolding the betas.

"That's my pup your talking about beta so I suggest you hold your tongue before I rip it from your mouth. I know you all may not have seen Peter as your favourite person but he is Pack and most importantly he's family. That mutt you're referring to his your pack mate and my cub, I won't have you disrespecting him when he can't defend himself. I can't believe any of your behaviours, it's disgusting and not how Pack should be. I'll be wringing out Lydia and Jackson as well when I see them but tonight, tonight was uncalled for. I'm disappointed in all of you."

I scurry back into the kitchen and lean against the counter gently burping Peter on my shoulder when Derek walks in. I see his shoulders are still tense as he paces from the fridge to the counter for a few minutes. Finally, calm Derek slumps against the counter and glanced towards Peter, eyes drooping and face relaxing. I smile and lift my free hand to use my index finger as a 'come hither' motion. Derek rolls his eyes with a shy smile and lumbers over, gently taking Peter from my arms and cooing quietly into the tiny pups ear, softly scenting the sleeping pup.

"You have no idea how adorable this is, hold on let me take a picture." Derek quirks a brow at my upheld finger and I fish my phone out of my pocket snapping a few photos in one session.

"Stiles what are you doing?" Derek's baritone voice has me flushing and I scuff my shoe aginst the tiles.

"I figure since Peter is staying a baby we could idk make a baby book or photo album, this is the first pup in the pack y'know?" I mumble. I freeze as Derek leans his forehead against mine. I smile shyly and lean further into his space, catching his scent of pine, earth and musk.

"Thank you" He whispers. I scoff.

"I haven't done anything." I proclaim. Derek shakes his head and looks into my eyes.

"You've done so much. You keep this pack together, your amazing and we-I'm grateful to you." I feel the tears build, I bite my lower lip and nod in agreement.

"Well, some has to keep you and your sourpups from tearing each other apart, eh Sourwolf?" Derek chuckles with a fond grin. We separate, I begin to head to the door when Peters soft mewls of despair have me turning back. Derek looks slightly guilty.

"Stay?" He tempts.

"Where?" I ask.

"You can share my bed with Peter and I at leats until we go shopping tomorrow for his proper stuff." I look between him and Peter, my eyes soften and I nod in agreement.

I follow Derek up to his room and we situate ourselves on either side of Peter and him int he middle of the bed. I gently rub his tummy and kiss his forehead. Derek scents against his temple with a purr and gently kisses where I had. He throughs an over both Peter and I, I sigh in content and softly drift to sleep surrounded by warmth. A small smile painted on my lips.


	2. New(born) lifestyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never realised that having a baby in the pack can change the alpha into such a softy, and diapers are ridiculously expensive!

Ever since the nogitsune incident, I have come to accept the authenticity of my inability to rest and even more so when Peter became a newborn. So as I wake slowly and find myself in Alpha McBroody's bed alone and in the dim morning light, I try to restrain a small panic from rising. Calmly I exit Derek's bed and softly change into a pair of his [jammers](https://www.polyvore.com/wake_up_stiles/set?id=225667518)\- let's be honest here, he won't miss them- and head downstairs.

I make my way down to the kitchen and freeze. I feel my throat close up and my heart speeds up. 

There before me was a calm dishevelled looking Derek Hale holding a tiny Peter in his [hands](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a1/da/c6/a1dac6f200d6aa08087d53de38ebb0b2--father-and-baby-a-father.jpg). 

The sun from the kitchen window surrounds the two males in an ethereal glow. I lean against the door frame and stare at this picture of pure domesticity and hear our Alpha's sub vocal crooning keep Peter calm and relaxed.

I blink back into focus just as Derek looks up to me, finally noticing my presence. He sends me a shy smile before returning his attention to the baby in his arms. I squeeze my eyes tightly and pray for my heart rate to slow.

It's moments like these that Derek shows me something new about him and it has me tumbling headfirst into a fantasy. 

For all the years we've known each other the Alpha has never ceased to amaze me, no longer was the martyr that wallowed in guilt, no longer was he the type of man that used anger as his anchor. No the man before me was a man who allows himself love and faith in not only himself but in his pack, in his family. 

I have to look away, not because I want to, but because if I allow myself even a sliver of hope, a hope of something possible, I'd ruin it. So instead I approach the two Hale's and speak softly while my fingers stroke Peter's soft sleeping face.

"We need to go out and get him supplies, Cecil was very firm that Peter was going to stay like this and grow like any child." The look that flashes across Derek's face is one I can't decipher but knew that this spell, this spell was going to change everything within the Pack. 

"Yea we can go out after breakfast, here eat up." Derek passes me a plate full of eggs, toast and bacon. I look up at him in surprise, so used to being the one to make breakfast not to have it made for me.

"Thank you," I whisper and take the plate from him. Derek grins and turns back to Peter, while also retrieving some milk in the fridge for him to drink. I look away and wolf down the food.

I shovel the last bit of food in my mouth and hurry upstairs to get [dressed](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=225958135). As I head back downstairs I spot Isaac peeking around the wall like a younger sibling would but is too scared to actually see their newest sibling. I smile at the thought and slowly creep behind him. I tap his shoulder and watch him jump two feet off the ground. I grin at the scowl he sends my way.

I incline my head towards the kitchen with a knowing smile.

"C'mon pup, Peter won't bite." Isaac flushes and slowly nods. I smile wide and gently rest my hand on his shoulder guiding him into the kitchen.

Derek looks over at us and his eyes soften at Isaac. I smile fondly at the two knuckleheads and walk over to Derek.

"Alright Sourwolf," I say and hold out my hands. For a moment Derek looks reluctant to let his tiny uncle go- _okay that was weird, we need to figure out what to call Peter_ \- but he finally relented and passed the sleeping child to me. I smile and jerk my head to Isaac.

"Go on, Isaac needs his love too, then hurry we have a big day ahead of us," I smirk as Derek walks over to Isaac at scent mark the tense Beta. I watch as Derek sends a sub vocal purr to his surrogate son. The effect was immediate and I relax at the sight. Derek exits the room and Isaac slowly makes his way over to Peter.

"He's so small, it's kind of surreal thinking this is the same person who would sass anyone within a two feet radius," Isaac confesses softly, gently laying his finger over Peter's blonde fuzz. Peter squirms and latches tightly onto Isaac's finger before settling.

My heart melts at the gleeful look that dawns his face. Isaac glances up at me and I see the small blush form on his pale face.

"I'm sorry for how I treated him, it wasn't right, it's not who I am. I am so sorry Stiles," I watch as the tears well up into his eyes and I'm quick to pull the beta to my neck and allow him to inhale the scent of the pack and his Alpha.

"That fact that you are sorry and regret your actions proves you are a better person than some. C'mon pup help me get some fabric from the closet." We part and Isaac nods before hurrying to our supply closet.

He comes back with a solid teal coloured fabric around 15 ft, so about the length of our hallway. I have him roll it out for me. 

"Alright, Isaac come take Peter for me please." I watch as his eyes widen and I send him a reassuring smile.

"C'mon pup your not going to hurt him, promise." Slowly Isaac comes over and gently takes Peter into his arms. I smile as Isaac looks down in wonder at the younger wolf. Sighing I turn back to the fabric and pick it up. 

I determine the middle of the fabric and wrap it around my waist from there I take the left side of the fabric and cross it to fall over my right shoulder and pull it through the fabric on my waist I do the same with the right side. I take the two even pieces that hang loose and tie them over my stomach then around my back. Once it feels like everything is snug I call Isaac over.

"Isaac come bring Peter so I can put him in the carrier." I feel the confusion radiate from the pup and watch his eyebrows raise at my new outfit style.

"So how exactly did you figure this out?" Isaac asks suspiciously. I blush and look away from the beta.

"I may have been on Pinterest more than once," I mumble. Isaac grins smugly before handing Peter over. I smile at the tiny cub and gently lay him sideways into my makeshift carrier. I have Isaac tighten the back knot and I pull the fabric back a little to see a smiling Peter sleep snugly against my breastbone.

I find myself getting lost in the moment as I take in all the unblemished features baby Peter sports, I feel my heart swell and as much as I want to deny my feelings and remind myself this fantasy could never come true. Peter was my cub, I love him just like I love Isaac and the rest of the pups. A loud clearing of the throat has me blinking back into reality and I glance sheepishly up at [Derek](https://www.polyvore.com/baby_shopping_derek_hale/set?id=225958923).

"Ready to go?" I ask shyly and watch the older male nod with a small frown. I nod and head out the house calling a soft goodbye to Isaac along the way.

* * *

We make it to Baby's R US with relative ease and the first thing I zeroed in on was diapers. While Derek grabs a cart I grabbed a box of newborn diapers. Derek swiftly takes the box from my hand and places it in the cart and quickly grabs an assortment of different ages for diapers. Next, we found baby wipes, powder, bottles, formula, baby monitor, bottle steamer, clothes, bedding, a crib. Everything you could thought of we got. We ended up having two carts and Derek the strong muscle man he is, pushed them both with ease. 

I will both admit and deny that I found it insanely attractive and emasculating. Just as we're getting ready to check out I notice something on the top shelf. I cup my arm around Peter to steady the sling and reach on my toes for the stuffed [animal](http://thumbs2.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/mHGDzEWoYmN6bkv-LcfZK7w.jpg). I groan as I find my fingers are just inches short of reaching the cuddly wolf. Just as I go to reach for it one more time, I feel Derek's warmth radiate on my back and watch has his larger hand carefully retrieves the toy. I turn around slowly and meet the older Wolfs intense stare.

I feel myself blush, I turn my gaze back down to Peter to see him smiling sleepily up at me. I giggle and gently run my fingers down his face. Peter cooes and follows the motion. My eyes soften as watch him slowly fall back asleep. I can feel Derek's eyes on me and I tentatively look up again. His face and body are relaxed and the utter emotion of awe and something I can't decipher shins on his physic.

"Thank you," I whisper indicating his help with the toy. Derek blinks and clears his throat while looking away. I can see the flush cover his cheeks and I bite the inside of my cheek not to cooe.

"It was nothing," He replies and I nod in acceptance. Once that was over we head to the cashier.

As we approach the cashier's eyes widen at our two carts, I find myself flushing in embarrassment and try to hide behind Derek, Peter close to my chest. Derek rumbles and continues to the lady with a pleasant smile.

"Good morning," Derek greets and the woman smiles in return.

"Good morning, it seems you both found everything you need, though aren't you supposed to do that _before_ the bundle arrives," The woman winks at us and I squeak, continuing to hide behind Derek. Derek, however, rumbles a laugh and nods.

"While I must agree with you, my husband and I were never good a planning. He regrets his procrastination on building the nursery instead of spending all his time with the surrogate." I stare up at him in horror and offence. The woman laughs and nods.

"Excuse you, you were just as involved in Peter's growth as I was, the only difference is that you worked at the same time. SO don;t go blaming this on me." I sniff and face away from Derek, keeping my eyes solely on Peter. I hear Derek chuckle and tell the woman it is on credit.

 _Husband?_ I feel my heart rate pick up as I remember Derek's steady words telling the woman we were married. I try to ignore the pang and swell that occurs in my chest and will my heart to steady.  _If only it were true_. I thought wistfully as I gaze up at Derek with I'm hoping hidden love and pride.

Exciting and loading up the Honda without items was easier, only because Derek refused to let me help.

"I'm not useless Derek can load up a car," I state miffed at the Alpha's growling. He sends me a withering glare.

"It's not that I don't think you can it's because you have Peter wrapped to you and I don't want any injuries to occur to either of you." I sigh in defeat and ignore the pang that returns in my chest.

"Alright but I get to help bring in something." I holler as I open the passenger door, only catching the end of Derek's muffled remark.

"Like hell, you are," I grin into my hand and buckle up with Peter close to my heart. I look over as Derek slides in and I smile wide all the way home.


	3. (Un)Happy greeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Cathobs for helping with the consequences bit for after the fight, she was amazing with the ideas.  
> Check her out on Tumblr; http://cathobs.tumblr.com/

I pout towards Derek from the porch as he unloads the car, all the while refusing to let me carry one bag. I grump and cross my arms under Peter, who still sleeps soundly, before sighing in defeat and head inside.

"Stupid werewolves and their werewolf strength," I mutter to myself and find a diaper and clothes to change Peter into, let's just say, he's [adorable](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=226815146).

I head back downstairs and start to organize bottles and formula into a cupboard. I keep about three bottles to the side with the newborn can of formula and prep up the bottles. Just as I finish Peter begins to stir, I take one of the prepped bottles and heat it up in the bottle warmer. I walk out to the living room and find Derek going through the baby clothes to put in the wash.

I smile and internally squeal at how cute and concentrated the Alpha looks while cutting tags and sniffing the fabric. I clear my throat to gain his attention. I bite my lip as Derek jumps slightly and looks up at me with an embarrassed frown.

"Mind helping me remove Peter?" I ask shyly. Derek relaxes, he nods with a small smile gracing his lips.

I watch him rise from his kneeling position and come towards me. Gently I grab his hands and place one under Peter's bottom and the other by his head. The angle was awkward with Derek facing me.

"Maybe I should go behind you." I still as I feel his hard chest glide across my shoulders. I shudder and swallow thickly before tilting my head.

I can't say the change in position became less awkward because it still was but Peter was better secured. I let out a shaky breath before carefully unwrapping the makeshift carrier from my body.

I can feel Derek inch closer when the blanket begins to slack, shifting his hands to have a steadier grip on the wiggling infant. The blanket ends fall to the floor while Derek holds a handful under Peter. Slowly I lift my arm over Derek's, keeping it secure under Peter while bringing the infant closer to my chest. I shake the bottle quickly before placing the tit to Peter's mouth.

Derek never steps back or removes his arms. Instead, the one under my hands stays where it is while the other slithers to my waist and wraps around my torso, gently pulling me closer to his solid chest.

I feel my breathing pick up and fail at calming my heartbeat. Peter scrunches his face and whines around the tit.

Derek growls softly and I can feel his hot breath caress my neck. I shiver and subtly tilt my neck in an exposing way. I feel his pre-beard stubble grazes along my jugular. I relax immediately and slump back into his body. Derek hums in approval tightening everything and keeps his face buried in my chest.

I close my eyes and bask in the affection. I pray this wouldn't end.

It did.

Which is why I never was a religious man.

"Could you two get a room." I tense up at look to find Jackson scrunching his nose up in disgust. Lydia shooting us analytic look as if to determine if we were worth her time or not. Apparently, we weren't.

"Currently feeding a baby Jackson kinda hard to get to the nasty with an infant in the way." I snark in return before looking back down at the sleeping Peter. I smile softly and reluctantly remove myself from Derek's warmth.

I ignore Derek's whine and slight harder grasp at the back of my shirt before he lets go. It seems the mention of a baby peeks Lydia's interest while Jackson continues to scowl.

"Since when did you have a baby?" Lydia asks. I open my mouth to answer but Derek beats me to it.

"Since my uncle's old beau turned him into a child as a sense of 'rebirth'." I nod in agreement. Lydia furrows her brows, making it an unattractive look on her.

She walks closer to baby Peter and looks down at him. Face still set in a scowl and turns towards us.

"Why is he still here?" My own brows raise to my hairline and notice Jackson flinching at her tone. Derek growls warningly to her but Lydia ignores him. Instead, she looks at me, eyes sharp and angry.

"You do remember what he's done right? All the murders? All the betrayals? what he did to us, did to me? How could you keep it, keep this _thing_ in the pack?" Before I could stop myself I snarl at the Banshee and crowd her up against one of the bannisters.

I hear Jackson growl behind me but I shoot him a withering look, ceasing his protest. Derek stands straight face neutral only quirking a brow at me. I nod and turn back to Lydia.

"I'd watch your mouth Martin, I get older Peter wasn't your favourite person but this baby is your Alpha's show some respect.' I seethe through my teeth. I let out a slow breath to calm myself.

'While I understand your objectives to the Peter, this infant has no memory of who he was. Lydia, this child can't even see shapes yet. How the Fu-'

Derek clears his throat.

'Fudge is he going to remember ever harming you? Look I get it old Peter wasn't your favourite person but he's still Derek's family, he's still our pack. This baby, he's not the same person, literally, innocence incarnated until he starts teething." Lydia huffs.

"He's a monster Stiles and no matter what type of 'rebirth' he gets is going to change him," I growl in warning, she looks at me in defiance.

"Anyone can be a monster Lydia, human or creature. You need to start watching what you say or this could end badly for you." I warn her, Lydia scoffs.

"You are nothing without Derek backing you up Stiles. You may think you're important to this pack, but what do you really have to offer? Research? Can't be that I have a higher skill set for it, while I can also sense the soon deceased. The only thing you're good at Stiles is rolling over and being this packs bitch."

Silence falls around us. I feel my face become neutral compared to Lydia's smug smirk. I step back and take in the members in the room. Jackson has moved closer to Derek, Derek s close to the couch keeping an eye on Peter and I. Isaac has come downstairs with Scott both slacked jaw and Isaac shakes subtly at the anger in the air.

I release a calming breath before turning back to Lydia. I smirk and her own falters.

"Outside. NOW!" I turn on my heels and march past everyone to the backyard. I feel Derek gently run his fingers down my arms and I smile before walking out into the sun.

* * *

Stiles walks to the edge of the yard and turns to face the house, silently watching as all the Beta's, his Alpha and babe follow slowly after. Lydia is one of the last to exit, chin up and eyes sharply defiant. Stiles smirks and begins stretching and loosening his muscles.

The Beta's framed a half circle around Lydia and Stiles while Derek and baby Peter stayed on the porch. Stiles shifts his weight before landing his gaze on Lydia.

"Hear's what's going to happen, because sub-categorical we are Humans we're going to see how well either of can fight since we started training," Stiles states calmly.

"What's in it for me?" Lydia asks. Stiles smirks.

"If I lose, I'll dot on you for 24/hrs. But if I win, you have to babysit Peter while Derek and I have a night off from all the Beta's as well as Peter. Fair deal?" Stiles asks smugly. Lydia scowls before nodding in agreement.

They go to opposite ends of the field and go into different fighting stances. They circle one another to search for any gaps in their defences. Stiles faux's a gap and like predicted Lydia goes for it.

Stiles sidesteps easily and lands a blow between her shoulder blades. Lydia lands hard on the forest floor. Stiles backs away and lets her get up. Lydia turns back to Stiles quickly and goes for a left punch, Stiles ducks it but catches Lydia's right uppercut in the cheekbone.

He blinks the sudden disorientation away. He regains his balance and sends a right roundhouse to Lydia's temple, unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough to block the attack and felt the full brunt of it as she lands on the leaves once more.

Lydia snarls and charges at Stiles, she wraps her arms around his waist and tackles him tot eh ground. Her legs frame his waist and began an assault of punches to his cheeks and jaw. Stiles pulls up his forearms to block the attack and with his whole body twist to throw her off him. They scramble away from each other and circle once more before they launch an attack full frontal to each other.

"Should we stop them?" Jackson whispers to Derek. Derek's brows frown before he smirks.

"It'll be over soon." He says cryptically. Jackson frowns before turning back to the two as a loud shriek from Lydia catches his attention.

Lydia and Stiles are decorated with bruises and cuts for the forest undergrowth. Lydias scowls and as her chest rises quick succession. Stiles breathing was strained from a number of kicks landed to his ribs but was overall utterly calm. Lydia snarls before entering a sloppy fighting stance. Major gaps left her vulnerable for Stiles. He strikes.

He is quick to get into her space, far quicker than Lydia expect, rendering her unable to block the assault of punches to her ribs and abdomen. Stiles quickly steps back and watches Lydia breathe. 

Sooner than she thought Lydia falls to her knees unable to hold up her own body weight. She takes in Stiles profile. While strains to breathe slightly he stands as comfortable as he was at the beginning of the duel. She scowls ferociously.

"Go on. End it." She jeers behind her sweat soaked bangs glaring fiercely up to him. Stiles frowns.

"You know I hate hitting you so maybe you could yield instead? This wasn't to prove I'm better than you, this was to prove to you that we are equals. You are important to this pack Lydia just like me, just like Peter." Stiles asks softly. Lydia bites her trembling lip. she feels the tears form and refuses to look at him.

Stiles gently cups her chin and brings her gaze to meet his. He gently rubs his thumb over her cheekbone and places a kiss on her forehead. Lydia collapses into his arms, her body shakes and shivers as the tears fall. Stiles rubs his cheek over her temple and carefully picks her up, having some protest due to his ribs. 

"I'm sorry" Lydia whispers. Stiles places his lips to her temple.

"I know, I know." He says into her hair before walking into the Hale House.

* * *

 

 


	4. Two Bros on a (NOT)date

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Lydia chaffs at the squirming baby in her arms. I raise a brow to her in a silent 'your really going to go there?' look. She ducks her head with coloured cheeks. I smirk in my silent win. But like all things Lydia she recovers quickly and sends me a pointed look. I sigh and walk over to her, helping her shift Peter in the proper way to hold him before backing away.

"Well I would imagine you talk to him, he's not incompetent he's a baby." I quip sarcastically ignoring the scathing look she sends my way.

"I know that! I've never babysat a child Stiles, this whole diapers and bottle thing is new to me." She mumbles in defeat. I smile sympathetically at her.

"Which is why Jackson is helping you," I add cheerfully.

"Whoa hold up Stilinski, I never agreed to this, besides I don't know how to take care of a baby." Jackson protests loudly not even looking at any of them. I shoot him a pointed look.

"You're seriously going to  _lie_  to your pack mother right now?" I ask calmly, Jackson gulps and refuses to meet Lydia's curious gaze. I sigh in disappointment.

"You do know that I keep tabs on where you all are, every day. That includes jobs and extra activities right?" I prob for Jackson to confess himself. The colour blooms across his cheeks and mumbles something.

"Sorry didn't catch that Jackie can you repeat it please?" Stiles asks with a shitting eating grin to Jackson murderous scowl.

"I may have been working at the daycare for the last three years while I'm not at the firm," Jackson confesses all the while shrinking into himself almost waiting for the negative backlash to happen. It doesn't come.

"You're my second in command with Peter there is no way I can survive tonight without you," Lydia confesses with a glint in her eye. Jackson gulps nervously and nods before furrowing his brows in confusion.

"You're not upset? That I -y'know- like working with kids?" He asks shyly. Lydia looks up at him with a soft smile.

"No, no I'm not. This is working quite well for you love, keep this up and you might just convince kids out of me yet." Lydia states mirthfully as Jackson perks up with slight hope. I hide my smile and try to clear my throat before they end up scaring baby Peter.

"As adorable as you all are, Lydia this is the rundown for tonight. Derek and I will be home by 10'oclock, you have our numbers, Peter needs a bottle in about an hour for his nap. By 7:30 he should have a bath and 8'oclock for his bedtime bottle. Make sure he has Atticus next to him when you put him down or else you'll have a screaming infant on your hands. He's a quiet baby but loves to cuddle, he doesn't like being put down for very long so just keep him close to you and-"

"Mom!" Jackson states and I stop my rambling. I duck my head in embarrassment.

"We got this, I promise nothing is going to happen to him." I nod reluctantly and gently take Peter from Lydia. Instantly Peter crowds into my chest and lets out a few snuffles and whines in content. My heart swells as I peer down at my little pup, completely ignoring the harsh words telling me this was all a fantasy. 

I sense Derek coming down the stairs and watch him enter the room just shortly after. I smile up at him and coo when Peter sends out his own yip when he senses his Alpha enter the room. I watch Derek's eyes soften as he gracefully strides over and carefully strokes his pups head. Allowing his out croon to wash over the infant, settling him into sleep.

I look away and find Lydia and Jackson sending us miffed looks. I quirk my lip before looking back at Derek. The Alpha holds out his hands and I gently transfer Peter int his arms. I watch as Derek completely relaxes himself, so engrossed by the infant the rest of the world melts away. I watch in silence, knowing full well the two pups behind me are judging like some high-end know it all. I sigh in defeat.

"Alright big guy time to hand Peter over to Lydia so we can go." Derek sends him puppy-dog eyes completely against letting his baby go. I almost take it but, but I straighten my spine and place my hands on my hips.

"Don't give me those eyes, you deserve this night off, hell I deserve it from all the cooking, cleaning and baby owning I've been doing for the last four years. C'mon give your pup to your Beta's they promised to take really good care of him." Derek and I stare at each other until finally, Derek sighs in defeat and gloomily gives Peter to Lydia.

"Just....be careful with him, please," Derek asks softly never leaving Peter's face until he looks up to see the confirmation in Lydia's eyes. She nods agreement and Derek accept her answer. He steps away from them and quickly heads to the front door, shoulders hunch the whole way.

"Is he going to be okay Stiles?" Jackson asks worriedly. I look at them both and sigh letting my shoulders fall.

"Yeah, it's his first time leaving the house without Peter since he was turned. So his wolf is battling with his human side about staying to protect the infant or not. Don't worry I'll get him out of his funk soon." He nods in understanding. I turn and begin walking to the front door when Lydia calls out.

"Have fun on your date guys, we promise Peter is in good hands!" I hear them giggle while I scurry to leave and will my blush to go away. I find Derek on the porch ears tinted just as red.

"They were teasing, of course, this isn't a date-just two bros going for food-right? Yeah, I'm totally right." I ramble and don't catch the fond yet slightly disappointed look flashing across Derek's face. We get into Derek's 'mom van- it's an SUV Stiles- totally a mom van Derek' and I try to calm down. I look up nervously to find Derek focused on the road.

* * *

 A little time has passed so I open my mouth to take about places to go.

"So, I was thinking Daisies or Enzo's for food. Daisies have the best curly fries and steak but Enzo's pasta and salads are the greatest. Or there's Patty's Diner y'know breakfast for dinner kind of thing-which saying out loud is kind of silly, and oh god I'm rambling. You should probably pick something soon cause this is only going to get worst 'cause I'm nervous. God, you make me nervous, oh man this is awful, god I'm awful I-"

"You're nervous?" Derek asks. He eyebrows do that adorable brow wrinkle that asks me to smooth it down with my thumb. I gulp thickly.

"W-well yeah," I state. His eyebrows raised slightly in surprise.

"Why?" He turns to look at me for a moment before going back to the road. I cough slightly.

"You're an intimidating guy Derek, with all that height...and muscle and jawline...and.. and.." I swallow harshly and try to rid away the boner worthy thoughts from my mind. Derek frowns at my answer.

"How can I be intimidating? I thought you stopped being scared of me?" He asks softly. I look at him and see the hidden hurt in his eyes.

"I am, it's just... You're the embodiment of confidence and confidence and comfortability in yourself, I'm still that awkward gangly teen from six years ago. I don't have your confidence or physic." I mutter softly, cheeks flaming in embarrassment. Derek chuckles quietly.

"I'm not any of those things Stiles. You out of everyone in the pack should know this. I wake up every morning fearing I won't be good enough to lead any of you. I push myself to the brink of exhaustion in my workouts just to make sure I'm up to strength to hopefully keep you all safe only to fail time and time again,"

I look at Derek, lips slightly parted in shock.

"You're are not obligated to take care of us Derek," I whisper. Derek sighs.

"It's not that simple Stiles, it's an Alpha thing. It is literally in my DNA to protect my pack to protect those I care for, I can't just turn it off." I turn back to face the road and remain silent brows furrowed.

"I always feared I could never be pack in your eyes or anyone else's for that matter. I still do, to be honest, it's why I try so hard with this 'pack mom' role. I feel like I have to prove my worth, I'm not a werewolf I can't protect any of you and it kills me that I'm left like a sitting duck in an open pond while everyone else is saving this place." I admit, face flushing in shame.

Derek whimpers and I look over to him quickly. I see the anguish in his eyes and I feel my breath catch in my throat.

"Stiles," He never finishes what he was going to see because he pressed his lips firmly to my own.

My eyes widen before slowly fluttering close, I whimper into the kiss and press into it more. Derek gently cups his hands around my face and moan softly into my mouth. I whine higher into my throat and feel a few tears escape. The intensity of our kiss was overflowing with the bottled up emotions.

We part and I keep my eyes closed while Derek wipes away the tears. My breathing is unsteady and Derek's wasn't much better. I gulp and pant before opening my eyes to look at Derek. Derek stares directly into my eyes, Harlequin eyes burning with this fire that renders me speechless.

"We are nothing, I mean it,  _nothing_  without you Stiles. You are the reason we made it this far, you and only you. We both have our faults I'll admit it, but you make us whole Stiles. You make me whole." Derek whispers at the end and I feel the tears begin again. I sniff harshly and bite my trembling lip, breath hicking and my throat closes slowly.

"I love you." My hands fly to my mouth and Derek looks at me wide-eyed. The tears continue to gather and I breathe through my fingers. 

"I love you and I have loved you since I had to leave you behind outside of La Iglesia. I have told myself you wouldn't want me, because I'm me and because you wouldn't let yourself be loved or to love someone. You are too good for humanity and I could never match your hidden sincerity towards anyone, for fuck sakes you turned teenagers that were in shitty situations because you believed they deserved better-"

Derek cuts me off with another soul-burning kiss and I'm helpless to resist.

"I love you. I love you Stiles and I don't want to let you go, not again." Derek whispers against my lips and I smiles despite everything.

"I am a selfish person, I don't deserve you but I can't stop loving you, I don't want to," I whisper back. Derek breaks out into a huge grin. I pull back and look up at him slightly nervous.

"So y'know how I said this was just two bros doing to grab a bite to eat and totally not a date?"

Derek smirks with mirth in his eyes.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me as my boyfriend Stiles?" Derek grins smugly. 

"Fuck yeah." I agree wholeheartedly and fist pumps as we pull into Daisies. Derek gets out of the car and opens my door for me. I smile bashfully and hesitantly slide my hand into his. Derek doesn't look at me but I feel his hand squeezes mine in reassurance and I smiles while leaning into his side, completely comfortable and happy for the first time in a long time.


End file.
